otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
William Pike
Main Page= Overview Serving as a chief of the Corona Police Department for several years running, William Pike is a honorable and dedicated individual bound by a code shared by the rest of his department to protect the innocent and clean the streets of crime, in addition to other important tasks such as helping manage other officers and various such aspects of the department’s operation. Appearance '' Work in Progress '' Personality and Behavior '' Work in Progress '' History / Backstory Early Life '' Work in Progress '' Beginning of Police Career '' Work in Progress '' * Started doing intern-work in 2264. * His daughter, Tabitha Pike, was born in 2265. * Became a police officer proper in 2266. * Became the Chief of the Corona Police Department in 2278. Current Life '' Work in Progress '' Relationships Pike hasn't met anyone of note yet, and as such this will remain empty for now. Nicknames * N/A |-|Feats= Example Feat (Tier #) Prerequisites - The attributes + attribute scores required to use this. What the feat is from a lore perspective. How the feat functions from a gameplay perspective. |-|Perks and Flaws= Courageous When the odds are stacked against you, you never falter or waiver. Once per game session, as a free action you can cancel all negative effects upon you related to fear or low morale. Authoritative Due to his position as the Chief of Police, officers working under him respect him out of sheer obligation and some will even go as far as aspire to follow his work ethic when on the job. This makes it much easier for him to carry out orders when things need to get done. Dedicated Due to his strict allegiance to the police code he’s followed for several years, and dedication to the Corona Police Department as a whole, he won’t back down from a task even if it results in his own harm and will be hard to convince to look the other way when it comes to a crime. Addiction (Alcohol) Pike has seen, and been forced to deal with, things would normally break a man. As such, he has a tendency to lean towards hard liquor as a coping mechanism, rarely going on a mission without a flask of his favorite beverage on him unless he is specifically disallowed from doing so. However, it fortunately isn’t nearly enough of a dependence to be considered “alcoholism” though. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Freyja L28 Police A lightweight pocket pistol modified for police use and chambered in the unique 11.5x28mm DDR (Dual-Discharge Round) caliber, colloquially referred to as the "Double-Tap Round", which has the distinct feature of two internal “mini-charges” that go off at different times. The first goes off when the weapon itself is fired, and the second goes off upon impact with a person, object or surface. This massively increases the force and penetration of each shot; increasing stopping power but also decreasing unnecessary lethality due to the lessened chance of a bullet getting stuck in its target, and thus causing undue internal damage. * Appearance: T.B.D. * Category: Short-Ranged, Ballistic Handgun * Wealth Level: 3 * Regular Properties: Precise * Special Properties: :* Under-Barrel Taser: The Immobile and Knockdown banes may be inflicted with this weapon, but only one can be cast at a time. Armor C.P.D. Light Ballistic Vest The standard service vest of the Corona Police Department. * Appearance: T.B.D. * Type: Light +1 * Wealth Level: 3 Category:Lawful Good Category:Aronanners Category:Male Category:Human Category:Corona Police Department